


The Dark Side of the Moon

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Series: A Series of Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Evil Man in the Moon, Gen, Humor, Man in the Moon Being an Asshole, No Dialogue, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens on the dark side of the moon during a solar eclipse?</p><p>A short story about the dark side of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Pink Floyd album "The Dark Side of the Moon".

What happens on the dark side of the Moon during a solar eclipse?

A question that may never be answered.

Maybe aliens appear from the ground and enjoy the sun for an extremely short amount of time.

Maybe the man on the moon comes out from hiding the same amount of time that the aliens come out.

Maybe the man on the moon is being an asshole to the aliens who come out with him.

The moon is truly mysterious and we may never know that it is truly made of cheese.

But maybe it is not made of cheese. Maybe it is made of wood. No. The rocks that they may or may not have brought back with them are made of pizza.

Maybe I am just fucking with you. I mean, the moon can not be made out of cheese and pizza at the same time! Oh wait, cheese is a common topping on pizza. Well doesn't that just fuck my entire argument over, eh!?

It really doesn't matter if the moon is made of cheese pizza or not.

The only thing that matters is that the moon keeps us safe and I am thankful for that.

And now, I am going to eat some pizza.

Because I am hungry and craving pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that this man in the moon stuff is from Gaurdians of the galaxy (I think) but I need to tag this somehow.


End file.
